I Love You
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Sometimes simple musings can lead to complicated answers. WeskerxChris


_ Disclaimer: Don't own anything!_

_ Warnings: You might suffer a cavity after reading this_

**Authors Note: **So my beta for 'State of Flux', MissPumpkinHead, and I were discussing the issue of Wesker falling in love. I said it would be really hard to write him falling in love with anyone, and you'd have to be super careful with the way you go about it. So of course she pretty much dared me to try it, and not being able to resist a challenge I took it! Anyways, I wrote this a few months ago and decided to finally post it. It's short, it's sweet, and something completely opposite of most WeskerxChris stories, so I hope you like it! I TRIED to keep them as IC as possible!

_Also, thank you Volatile Syndicate for correcting this for me!  
_

* * *

It was strange - Wesker mused as he looked down upon the sleeping form of his _lover; _how such a simple term such as 'lover' became connected to Chris of all people.

He would never say it out loud, never call Chris love or lover in front of another person, and wouldn't dare say it in front of the man himself. Wesker couldn't even bring himself to utter it when he was alone; didn't let the words roll off of his tongue and across his lips to from such a simple and yet complicated word.

However, it was still there in Wesker's mind. When he would see Chris like this; his face relaxed and body stretched out across his bed. The word would come and Wesker would allow it.

He didn't know when it happened - when he began to fall for Chris. He hadn't planned it. The entire affair with the man wasn't part of his well thought out plan at all in fact.

It had just…_happened_.

The very idea chilled him slightly, to think that something as weak as a relationship could have any effect on him. He, of course, would never let it show nor would he let anyone see the softness that graced his piercing grey eyes when Chris would say or do something he admired; never letting anyone see how easily Chris could sooth him with a simple kiss on the lips.

There was something about Chris that was captivating. Perhaps it was how he wore his heart on his shoulder, as cliché as that sounded. He accepted everyone, but trusted very few. He was open with his love, and just as strong with his hate - he was a volatile mixture of emotions and memories, so much so that Wesker had wondered how they could possibly get along in any way.

They were opposites, Wesker decided, opposites who, against all odds and against all better judgement, had found one another. Where he was cold and calculating, Chris was warm and friendly. Where he was judgemental and in constantly discontent with people, Chris was accepting sure of himself and those around him.

They were complete inversions even in appearance, something Wesker enjoyed. When they would couple, Wesker would admired the way Chris' strong, tanned hands would grab on to his pale arms and hold on with bruising force, and how their connected bodies would push and pull against each other, as if resisting but not willing to give anything up. He liked how forthcoming Chris was with his pleasure, how he would moan and arch into Wesker's touch, counteracting Wesker's quieter demeanour during sex.

It was after a passionate night together that Wesker found himself in this very position, looking down at his _lover_ and suddenly thinking three words that had never occurred to him before.

Yet, Wesker knew… he knew that those three little words would reach him soon enough, that they would begin to have meaning behind them rather then some empty phrase he thought about but never really understood, never really wanted to understand.

Despite Wesker's better judgement and despite his denials and confusion… he had…

Chris shifted suddenly, snapping Wesker out of the daze he had put himself into - that false sense of security he always seemed to wear when he was around Chris like this.

Lifting his hand, Wesker went to gentle trace Chris' jaw line, feeling the stubble and roughness there that was not present on his own; another difference between them, and another thing to ponder.

Opening his eyes, Chris gazed up at Wesker, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he looked over Wesker's face.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, and Wesker didn't know how to respond, which prompted Chris to speak again.

He had a habit of not letting someone speak before he spoke again… another difference.

"You already looking to go again? Man, you're so randy sometimes." The way he said it let Wesker hear the teasing tone in his voice, and Wesker had to laugh softly because once again, he didn't know what to say.

And so he simple moved to kiss Chris slowly, ignoring the tension in his chest and the protests in his head telling him this was dangerous, that what he was going down a path that would be his downfall.

Pulling back, Chris let out a soft sigh and continued to look up at Wesker. For a moment, Wesker thought he knew. There was a change in Chris' eyes, and a subtle shift in the air. Sadly, it faded almost as soon as it appeared, leaving Chris to close his eyes once again; a yawn coming forth.

"Awfully quiet there. Don't have anything to say?" Chris mumbled, already falling back asleep.

Wesker did have something to say, something that desperately wanted to make itself known, and yet he could never let come to fruition.

Because all Wesker wanted to say was…

_I love you_.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
